Selamat Ulang Tahun, Papa!
by underwaterpixie
Summary: Batal jadi suami, ia malah jadi ibu rumah tangga. "Jangan-jangan, mama lupa ulang tahun papa?". Suami yang menyeramkan juga mau diingat. A fanfic for Sweden's birthday. slight BerwaldTino. Enjoy?


Ehem. Saudara-saudara. Saya persembahkan fic-sehari-jadi dalam rangka memperingati ulang tahun Susis, eh, Sweden~ /ditampar

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf jika ada beberapa di antara kalian yang berpikir "sialan, Hana Mizuno datang membawa sampah lagi." Tapi memang ini nggak jelas banget, kok. HAHA.

Genre utama Family, Romance cuma buat pajangan -_-

Saya sempat nggak pede karena Finland di sini cowok tulen, berhubung mayoritas sukanya fem!Finland. Tapi saya datang dengan damai kok. Kalau nggak suka yowes jangan dibaca :)

Enjoy!

.

(o-o-o)

.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Vainamoinen! Apakah anda datang untuk menjemput Peter?"

Pria bermata violet itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Mrs. Hedervary. Apakah saya terlambat?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kegiatan baru saja selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu," jawab wanita itu. "Silakan masuk!"

Baru saja keduanya hendak beranjak, tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang belari diikuti seruan nyaring.

"Mama!"

Rupanya Peter yang keluar sendiri dari sekolah. Dengan semangat ia melompat dan memeluk sang mama tercinta. Bukan Mrs. Hedervary, melainkan pria kecil yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Dengan sigap, Tino –pria itu menangkap putranya dan menggendong Peter dengan sayang.

"Peter, sudah berulang kali mama bilang–"

"Aku tidak membuat keributan apapun, Ma." sela Peter. "Aku bahkan jadi anak baik seharian ini."

"Itu benar, Mr. Vainamoinen. Ia bisa duduk dengan tenang dan tidak merebut bekal temannya lagi," tawa Mrs. Hedervary.

"Uuh! Ibu guru jangan bongkar rahasia, dong," ujar Peter manja.

"Peter, bersikaplah lebih sopan. Ah, kami permisi dulu, Mrs. Hedervary! Terima kasih sudah menjaga Peter hari ini."

"Sampai jumpa besok, Bu!" pamit Peter. Keduanya lalu menuju mobil mereka.

.

(o-o-o)

"**Selamat Ulang Tahun, Papa!"**

**Hetalia Axis Powers : Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Story : Hana Mizuno**

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

(o-o-o)

.

Tino menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia dan Peter sudah berkelit di jalan raya. Siang itu jalanan tampak sepi. Orang dewasa pastilah sibuk bekerja dan anak-anak mereka belajar di sekolah. Peter baru menghabiskan tiga tahun di sekolah dasar, dan Tino yang menganggur mewajibkan diri untuk mengantar-jemput anaknya itu.

Hmm... anak, ya?

Setiap hari, saat tiba waktunya untuk menjemput Peter, rasanya setiap orang di sana sudah tahu bahwa Peter memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'mama'. Padahal sudah jelas Tino itu laki-laki tulen. Namun sepertinya hal tersebut memang tidak perlu diprotes. Bahkan Mrs. Hedervary, wali kelas Peter, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hal itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama sejak Tino meninggalkan rumahnya yang kecil di Helsinki dan menumpang di rumah seorang teman di Kopenhagen. Di rumah besar inilah, untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan pria itu.

_Berwald Oxenstierna._

"Mama?"

Tino tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap anaknya dengan sayang. "Ya, Peter?"

"Apa menu makan siang hari ini?" tanya Peter yang menggenggam mainannya.

"Terserah kamu saja. Mama akan memasak apa saja yang Peter suka," jawab Tino lembut.

"Mama belum menyiapkan makanan?" tanya anak itu lagi.

Mamanya menggeleng, "belum. Biar sekalian jemput Peter. Nanti kita mampir di supermarket, ya?"

Keduanya terdiam. Tino berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan, melupakan segala pikirannya tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian Peter kembali bertanya.

"Kita tidak mampir ke toko kue dulu, Ma?"

"Untuk apa, Peter?" pria itu kelihatan bingung.

Sang anak memamerkan deretan giginya. "Hehehe! Kan, kita bisa beli kue buat ulang tahun papa…"

_Ciit!_

Tiba-tiba saja Tino mengerem mobilnya. Jika tidak memakai _safety belt_, mungkin mereka sudah terpental ke depan. Mobil di belakang mereka tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan langsung membalap.

"Mobil bodoh!" maki Peter. "Mama tidak apa-apa?"

"M-mama baik-baik saja. Kamu tenang ya," sembari membenarkan posisi duduknya Tino kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"_Demi Tuhan,"_ batin pria itu. _"Aku benar-benar lupa!"_

.

(o-o-o)

.

Di rumah temannya di Kopenhagen, untuk pertama kalinya Tino bertemu dengan Berwald. Sang pemuda Denmark yang memiliki rumah tersebut telah mempertemukan mereka. Tino pindah ke Denmark untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan beruntung bisa menemukan tumpangan selama satu semester, sekaligus sial karena harus satu atap dengan penghuni lain yang menyeramkan.

Kata 'menyeramkan' tadi memang tidak berlebihan. Dan bukan sekali-dua kali Tino menjatuhkan piring atau menumpahkan isi cangkirnya karena Berwald selalu muncul di hadapannya. Seperti hantu, rasanya Berwald ada di manapun Tino berada. Hal ini membuat pria kecil itu merasa terintimidasi. Belum lagi Berwald tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi syukur-syukur berbicara dengan ramah. Seram, bukan?

Belakangan, Tino tahu Berwald menyukainya. Itu sebabnya ia mengekor ke manapun Tino pergi. Aneh, memang. Bukannya mereka sama-sama lelaki?

Saat itu tiba. Tino diwisuda dan bersiap untuk pulang ke Helsinki. Namun tepat sebelum ia memesan tiket pesawat,

"_M'nikahlah d'ng'nku, Vainamoinen."_

Mencari sumur terdekat sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Ia baru saja dilamar. Ulang, dilamar. Bukan diramal. Saat itu mereka berdua sedang berada di taman belakang rumah, dan Tino tidak bisa kabur.

"_Oxenstierna, a-aku ini laki-laki!"_ Tino masih ingat bagaimana ia berusaha untuk menolak. Biar bagaimanapun tidak bisa menjalin rumah tangga dengan seorang pria, seram, dan mempunyai aura intimidasi yang cukup tinggi.

"_T'dak m's'lah. Aku m'nc'ntaimu. J'dilah istriku."_

Dan di sinilah Tino sekarang. Batal pulang ke Helsinki, ia malah 'diculik' ke Stockholm. Batal jadi suami, ia malah jadi ibu rumah tangga. Tidak bisa punya anak? Berwald tanpa ragu mengambil Peter sebagai anak mereka.

"Mama!"

Tino tersentak kaget.

"Kok, melamun? Memikirkan apa, sih?" selidik Peter.

"Bukan apa-apa, Peter. Tadi kamu bicara apa?" Tino berusaha setenang mungkin.

Peter kembali bersemangat, "ayo kita beli kue buat papa! Nanti malam kita pesta saat papa pulang kerja!"

Jangankan pesta, Tino baru sadar bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahun suaminya. Dan yang lebih tolol lagi, ia belum menyiapkan apa-apa.

"Jangan-jangan," tebak Peter. "Mama lupa ulang tahun papa?"

"Mama tidak lupa, sayang." Tino berbohong.

"Kita bisa mengadakan pesta?" tanya anak itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Tino mendapat akal. "Iya. Tapi bagaimana kalau kita membuat kuenya sendiri? Papa pasti senang."

Peter bersorak girang, "ide bagus, Ma!"

.

(o-o-o)

.

Satu jam kemudian, pasangan ibu dan anak itu memasuki rumah mereka. Tino meletakkan kantung belanjaannya di meja dapur, lalu menyuruh putranya lekas mandi.

"Kalau Peter tidak mau bersih-bersih badan, pestanya mama batalkan." Tino memancing anaknya. Dan berhasil, Peter langsung mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan cepat. Kini keduanya sibuk berkutat di dapur. Peter menawarkan diri membuat adonan kue. _Mama tinggal memberi tahu saja_, pintanya. Tino tersenyum melihat kelakukan anaknya itu.

"Menteganya biar mama cairkan dulu. Telurnya empat butir saja, ya. Cokelatnya nanti saja Peter, supaya tidak pahit," ujar Tino sembari mencairkan mentega di _frying pan_. Peter memang bisa memecahkan telur, tetapi bukan berarti langsung sukses besar. Dua telur meleset dari mangkuk adonan ke meja dapur. Sambil meringis geli, Peter mengambil telur yang baru.

"Aduk, aduk, aduk terus… Aku sudah selesai!"

Dengan hati-hati, Tino memindahkan adonan dari mangkuk ke dalam cetakan. Setelah itu ia meletakkannya ke dalam oven. Mereka tinggal menunggu beberapa jam sampai kuenya matang.

"Nanti kuenya aku yang menghias ya, Ma."

"Mau dihias seperti apa?" Tino mengeluarkan _icing sugar_ beraneka warna dari kantung belanjaan.

"Hmm... nanti aku mau menggambar muka papa saja, deh." Peter mengkhayal. "Oh, iya. Gambar muka mama dan mukaku juga."

"Boleh juga," senyum Tino. "Tapi sekarang kamu makan siang dulu, ya?"

Peter mengangguk dan keduanya mulai menyiapkan makan siang.

.

(o-o-o)

.

Di kantor, Berwald nampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia sudah mengetik banyak halaman hari ini. Untunglah sebentar lagi jam makan siang dan ia bisa beristirahat sejenak.

"Hoi!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Ia menoleh, dan didapatinya seorang pria berkebangsaan Denmark yang menjadi temannya sejak dulu sedang menyengir lebar.

"Ada 'pa?" tanya Berwald singkat.

"Pakai tanya ada apa. Traktiran, dong! Traktiran!"

"T'dak b'leh ribut d' kantor," Berwald menyimpan pekerjaannya dan bersiap untuk istirahat. "L'g'pula, traktir apa?"

"Yaa… kau kan, sedang berulang tahun. Tidak ada salahnya, dong?" sang pria Denmark mencari alasan.

Berwald terpaksa ikhlas, "d'sar 'nak kecil. Y' sudahlah."

"_Yes_! Makan gratis! Eh, aku mau menelpon pacarku dulu. Kau turun duluan, deh. _Bye_!"

Dengan ekspresi dinginnya yang biasa, Berwald meninggalkan ruangannya. Ia membiarkan orang-orang memakai _lift_ terlebih dahulu. Disandarkannya tubuh ke dinding dan Berwald mulai merenung.

Ulang tahun. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Bisa dibilang ulang tahun tidak menguntungkan bagi orang semacam dia. Apalagi jika kau mempunyai teman seorang pria asal Denmark yang berisik, pria asal Netherland yang tidak pernah segan meminjam uang –dan tidak mengembalikannya, serta teman lain dari Spain yang tidak tahu diri. Bisa-bisa isi dompetmu habis sebelum tanggal tua.

Tetapi di sisi lain, ia ingin ada yang mengingat ulang tahunnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan istri dan anak di rumah? Tetapi kalau mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi pagi yang lalu, ia hanya bisa berharap. Ia masih ingat betul. Tino, istri yang sangat dicintainya, menyiapkan sarapan dengan sangat terburu-buru. Ia langsung menyambar kunci dan memanaskan mobil tanpa sempat melakukan hal lain. Peter menyelesaikan sarapannya dan pamit dengan singkat. Lalu ia menyusul ibunya, melompat ke dalam mobil, dan keduanya pergi begitu saja.

Rasanya tak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang mengingat ingat hari ulang tahunnya.

Dan itu sangat menyedihkan.

Ah, biar saja. Ini kan, hanya ulang tahun! Tetapi biar bagaimanapun juga, ada rasa ingin diingat pada setiap orang bukan? Apalagi sejak masuk kantor, Berwald jarang menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Kadang-kadang ia pulang terlalu larut, di saat anak dan istrinya sudah tidur dengan lelap. Ia merasa begitu jauh dari keluarganya. Terutama… Tino.

Berwald benar-benar merindukan saat mereka masih di Kopenhagen. Saat ia masih beberapa tahun lebih muda, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia mencintai seseorang…

_Tino Vainamoinen._

"Ber, kau belum turun juga?"

Rupanya sang teman sudah kembali, "m'sih penuh. N'nti saja."

"Ya sudah, kita lewat tangga saja," usul temannya. Berwald menurut, namun hatinya masih terasa sedih.

Ia harus menanyakan sesuatu.

.

(o-o-o)

.

Waktu berjalan cepat sekali. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah lima sore. Peter harus tidur siang selama satu jam. Anak itu sempat menolak, tetapi jika tidak tidur ia akan sulit bangun pagi keesokan harinya. Akhirnya Peter terpaksa naik ke tempat tidur.

Kue sudah dikeluarkan dari oven, kini Tino sedang melumurinya dengan cokelat. Lalu ia mendinginkannya sebentar agar cokelatnya mengeras. Dengan maksud jika Peter bangun nanti, ia bisa langsung menggambar di atas kue itu.

"Kue cokelat. Ah, jadi teringat kue pengantinku dulu..."

Tino segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Kenapa jadi mengenang masa lalu, sih? Tapi memang benar. Kue pengantin yang dibuat untuk pernikahannya dan Berwald sangat lezat. Krim vanillanya begitu tebal di luar, tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa bagian dalamnya terbuat dari cokelat.

Penampilan bisa menipu, seperti suaminya.

Meskipun sampai sekarang ia masih agak takut jika beradu pandang dengan Berwald, ia membuat satu kesimpulan bahwa ia sebenarnya sangat baik. Aura intimidasi itu kan, hanya luarnya?

Karena itulah ia mau menikahi Berwald. Sama sekali tidak ada unsur paksaan.

Mungkin lucu, karena sepasang mempelai sama-sama memakai jas –dibayar berapapun Tino tidak mau memakai gaun. Biarlah orang berkomentar apa. Pernikahan tetap pernikahan.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu Berwald," gumam Tino. "Semoga pesta nanti berjalan lancar."

Lebih baik ia segera membangunkan Peter.

.

(o-o-o)

.

"Mama, bagaimana kalau nanti gambarku jelek?" tanya Peter ragu.

Tino mengusap kepala anaknya, "jangan khawatir. Lakukan dengan berani, pasti bisa! Peter ingin membuat papa senang, kan?"

Dengan hati-hati, Peter mulai menggambar. Dengan menggunakan _icing sugar _berwana kuning, ia memulai bentuk kepala. Ditambahkannya hidung dan mulut dengan warna hitam. Ups, kacamatanya jangan lupa! Terakhir, gambar mata papa dengan warna biru.

Peter tampak puas dengan hasil karyanya. Ia lalu menggambar mama di samping kanan papa, lalu menambahkan gambar dirinya di samping kiri.

"Tidak sulit, kan?" tanya Tino.

"Hehehe. Mudah juga ternyata," ujar Peter. "Tetapi aku tidak bisa menggambar Hana. Habis dia bergerak-gerak terus."

"_Guk! Guk!"_ Hanatamago yang sedang asyik bermain tampak tidak peduli.

"Coba Peter ikuti tangan mama," Tino mengambil _icing sugar_ berwarna putih. "Kita gambar kepalanya seperti menggambar awan. Pelan-pelan saja. Nah, selesai."

"Wah, bagus!" puji Peter.

"Sekarang kita rapikan ruang tengah sebelum papa pulang," ajak Tino.

"Tunggu sebentar," Peter menaiki tangga dan kembali dengan tas sekolahnya. "Tadi di sekolah aku membuat kado untuk papa."

Dengan bangga ditunjukkannya tempat pensil yang terbuat dari gelas plastik dan kertas origami.

"Hebat, Peter. Papamu pasti suka," ujar Tino.

.

(o-o-o)

.

_Grek, grek._

Berwald memutuskan untuk turun dan membuka sendiri pagar rumahnya. Sudah berulang kali ia menekan tombol bel, namun baik Tino maupun Peter tak ada yang keluar dan membuka pagar untuknya. Ia benar-benar terbuang hari ini.

Setelah mengunci motor, Berwald meninggalkan teras menuju pintu rumah. _Sepi sekali, apa mereka sudah tidur? _Arlojinya tidak mungkin salah. Sekarang baru pukul delapan tepat.

Ia mengetuk pintu. Lagi-lagi tak ada seorangpun yang datang. Beruntung ia membawa kunci duplikat. Dipakainya kunci tersebut untuk membuka pintu, dan…

"Guk! Guk! Guk!"

Didapatinya Hanatamago menyalak dengan girang. Sekarang anjing peliharaannya itu tidak mungil seperti dulu. Ia tumbuh besar dan bulunya semakin tebal. Berwald berjongkok untuk mengelus kepalanya. Diluar dugaan, Hana malah menyambar jaket Berwald dan membawanya lari ke dalam.

"Guk!"

Bingung, pria itu menyusul anjingnya ke dalam. Ia heran, mengapa semua lampu di rumah mati? Penjuru ruangan menjadi gelap gulita. Saklar terdekat dari tempatnya berdiri adalah saklar di sebelah televisi. Dengan langkah perlahan dan tangan meraba dinding, Berwald berusaha mendekati televisi.

"'ni dia," gumamnya. Dengan pasti tangan Berwald menekan tombol saklar.

_Klik._

"Selamat ulang tahun, papa!"

.

(o-o-o)

.

Awalnya pria berkacamata itu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tetapi begitu ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, senyum tipis –bahkan nyaris tidak terlihat, muncul di wajahnya.

Ia mendekati Tino dan Peter yang tampak lucu dengan topi kerucut dari koran. Ia juga melihat Hana yang menggoyangkan buntut –masih menggigit jaketnya, di dekat mereka. Berwald meletakkan tasnya di sofa, lalu membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh Peter.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, Pa! Peter sayang sekali sama papa," ucap anak itu.

"T'rim'kasih, Peter," Berwald terharu dengan sikap anaknya itu. Ia berusaha menunjukkan sikap hangat. Tino tersenyum melihatnya.

"Papa senang, kan?" Peter mendongakkan kepalanya.

"S'nang s'kali," Berwald mengangkat putranya lalu mengecup pipi Peter dengan sayang. Lalu ia menurunkan Peter dan beralih pada Tino.

"Peluk mama juga dong, Pa!" Peter tertawa lebar lalu pergi memasang pita di leher Hana, meninggalkan orang tuanya untuk sesaat.

"_Happy birthday,_ Ber!" ucap Tino. "Maaf kami tidak mengucapkannya tadi pagi. Untunglah kau– AH!"

Dengan sekali gerak, Tino sudah berada dalam pelukan Berwald. Pria itu memeluk Tino dengan erat, seolah ia tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Berwald melepaskan pelukannya. Namun tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Tino.

"T'rim'kasih 'ntuk semuanya," bisik Berwald.

"Sama-sama. Aku senang kau tidak pulang larut," balas Tino.

"K'pikir kau s'ma s'kali tidak ingat," Berwald mencubit pipi Tino dengan gemas.

"Pada awalnya aku memang tidak ingat, Ber. Maafkan aku," jawab Tino lesu. Berwald mengangguk mantap.

Mereka berpelukan lagi. Tubuh ramping Tino sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk. Tangan Berwald mendongakkan dagu kekasihnya, menatap mata violet itu dengan lembut. Tak terasa jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat…

.

"_Maaf, Ber."_

Tino menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Berwald. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tetapi ada Peter di sini."

Keduanya melepaskan diri dengan wajah bersemu merah. Tiba-tiba Peter –yang sudah selesai mendandani Hana, berseru.

"Papa! Mama! Ayo kita makan kue!"

"Baik, sayang!"

.

(o-o-o)

.

"Peter sangat senang hari ini," ujar Tino sembari membereskan piring-piring.

Sekarang pukul sepuluh lewat. Peter sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak. Kedua orang tuanya masih berkutat di ruang tengah, membersihkan sisa-sisa kue dan bekas pesta lainnya.

"K'pikir begitu," jawab Berwald. Mereka sudah selesai. Tino terlalu letih untuk mencuci piring, ia memutuskan untuk mencucinya besok.

Tino melempar tubuhnya ke sofa, tepat di samping Berwald. "Kau bisa tidur sekarang. Aku akan menyusul."

"Aku 'ngin duduk dulu s'bentar," jawab pria berkacamata itu singkat.

Suasana menjadi sepi. Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada seorangpun yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Saat kita masih berada di Denmark," Tino memulai. "Suasana canggung seperti inilah yang selalu kurasakan jika berada dalam satu ruangan dengamu."

Berwald tidak menjawab.

"Aku sungguh tak menyangka hubungan kita berlanjut sampai di sini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak hari itu, saat kau melamarku." Tino tertawa kecil.

"Itulah y'ng ingin k'tanyakan."

Tino menatap suaminya bingung, "aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Berwald membalas tatapan Tino. "Apakah kau b'hagia hubungan k'ta bisa b'rlanjut sampai sekarang?"

Tino membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Aku m'rasa belum menjadi p'sangan yang baik untukmu." Berwald melanjutkan. "Jujur, Tino. Apakah s'lama ini kau b'hagia?"

"Aku s'lalu sibuk. Jarang bisa b'rsamamu dan Peter di r'mah. S'mua beban r'mah tangga juga k'serahkan padamu. Aku t'dak lebih dari s'orang pria yang bodoh."

Tino tidak menyangka Berwald akan merasa semua itu. Selama ini ia selalu menyangka bahwa Berwald-lah yang menanggung kehidupannya dan Peter. Sementara Tino sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Jawab p'rtanyaanku tadi, Tino."

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab, Ber."

Sepertinya Berwald kaget dengan tanggapan istrinya.

"M'ngapa?"

"Karena," Tino membuat senyuman lemah. "Karena aku merasa sangat bahagia denganmu, sehingga tak dapat merangkainya dalam satu kalimat utuh."

"Kau yang membawaku ke sini, aku menyanggupinya tanpa keterpaksaan. Kau melindungiku, aku hanya bisa menonton tanpa melakukan apapun. Kau sibuk bekerja, aku tidak bisa membantu dan mendukungmu. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apakah kau tidak salah memilihku sebagai pasangan hidup, Berwald?"

Berwald terpana sejenak. Ia berpikir, menganggukkan kepala, lalu berkata...

"J'ngan p'rnah menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Rasa cintamu memang tidak p'rlu dipertanyakan, sayang."

Tino merasa sangat lega. Ia membiarkan Berwald merangkul tubuhnya lalu berbisik,

"_Selamat ulang tahun, papa__. Mama mencintaimu."_

.

(o-**THE END**-o)

.

Oke. Saya sadar ini najis-sangat. Anggap saja ini sinetron, drama, dan telenovela digabungin jadi satu. Saya juga tahu ini nyampah banget. Tetapi saya tidak dapat menahan hasrat ingin pipis, eh, membuat fanfic ini. Maafkan diriku yang nista ini T_T

Ini sebenarnya menceritakan tentang apa? Saya juga nggak tahu. Simpulkan saja sendiri /plakk. Namanya juga fanfic bang Thoyib, tiga kali ibadah, tiga kali ketiduran di depan laptop, dan tiga kali keluar-masuk WC langsung selesai -_-

RnR? :)

.

.

.

(o-**OMAKE**-o)

.

"Tino, kau t'dak mau tidur?"

Sepertinya Berwald sadar bahwa Tino sedang menguap. Pria bermata violet itu segera menutup mulutnya.

"T-tidak usah. Kau duluan saja, Berwald." Tino mengelak.

Berwald menunjukkan ekspresi aku-gagal. Melihatnya, Tino penasaran dan bertanya.

"Memangnya kenapa dari tadi kau menyuruhku lekas tidur, Ber?"

"Ha? Eh, itu... anu, t'dak ada apa-apa," tiba-tiba saja Berwald menjadi salah tingkah. Tino semakin penasaran.

"Ada apa? Jujur sajalah." Tino memaksa.

Setelah didesak, akhirnya Berwald menyerah.

"J'ngan marah, ya. S'benarnya… Tino, aku hanya... itu… _kangen_."

Otomatis wajah Tino langsung semerah kepiting rebus.

"_Dasar suami mesum…"_

.

(o-**HARUS DITAMATKAN SEBELUM NAIK RATING**-o)

.


End file.
